Belt buckles are not new to the art. However, in the present invention the housing allows the belt to be worn in two distinct positions that allow for a belt end to cover the belt or for the belt end to hide behind the belt.
When combined with a reversible color belt or belts of varying colors, different buckles give the user unlimited variations. It has been discovered that this belt and buckle combination that provides a sleek looking design and the convenience of quickly changing the look. The novel way that the buckle attaches to the belt allows for the end of the belt to cover the belt or to hide behind the belt. This allows each belt and buckle combination four different configurations to wear it. By just adding a belt here and a buckle there the combinations that are available to the user are almost endless.